A commercial aircraft is known (CBA vector 123, SARA, AVANTI, 7J7) that is powered with propeller engines located in the rear part of the aircraft supported by the fuselage by means of non-moving pylons.
One of the problems raised by this aircraft configuration is related to failure events such as a PBR (“Propeller Blade Release”) i.e. an event where a blade of one of the propeller engines comes off and hits the fuselage, a UERF (Uncontained Engine Rotor Failure), or any other “Large Damage” event. The design of said rear fuselage shall therefore take into account such events and guarantee its capability for maintaining stability and proceed to a safe landing, i.e. shall be an impact resistant and damage tolerant fuselage.
In the prior art, non-moving pylons attached to the rear part of the aircraft fuselage are basically made with metallic materials.
As it is well known, weight is a fundamental aspect in the aeronautic industry and therefore there is a current trends to use composite material instead metallic material even for primary structures.
The composite materials that are most used in the aeronautical industry consist of fibers or fiber bundles embedded in a matrix of thermosetting or thermoplastic resin, in the form of a preimpregnated or “prepreg” material. Its main advantages refer to:                Their high specific strength with respect to metallic materials. It is the strength/weight equation.        Their excellent behavior before fatigue loads.        The possibilities of structural optimization hidden in the anisotropy of the material and the possibility of combining fibers with different orientations, allowing the design of the elements with different mechanical properties adjusted to the different needs in terms of applied loads.        
In this framework, the present invention is addressed to the demand of non-moving engine supporting pylons made of composite materials to be attached to the rear part of an aircraft.